


Las lágrimas son saladas

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Traga nerviosamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando un gemido adolorido llega a sus oídos.





	Las lágrimas son saladas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene muchísimo tiempo escrita, así que realmente no sé si este al nivel que tengo ahora en eso de expresar sentimientos, pero me gusta bastante pese a eso, así que que se las dejo como compensación por no haber subido el Cutetober de ayer.
> 
> Historia bateada por Taty_00

Un gruñido resuena en la cueva y los lobos que están en la entrada haciendo guardia se ponen de cuclillas, buscando hacerse pequeños ante la obvia ira y frustración del Alfa pero Fenrir no tiene la menor intención de salir de la cueva, de alejarse del cuerpo acurrucado en las gruesas pieles que ha reunido con toda la intención de que fueran para su familia.

Sabe que debe cazar, es el líder de la manada, su obligación es guiar a sus lobos, pero no puede irse. No tiene miedo, es terror, el más puro y profundo terror lo que lo corroe. No tiene poder para hacer nada, es el hombre lobo más fuerte, el más temido de Europa y, aun así, es incapaz de salvarlo.

Sus dedos se envuelven en torno a los de Severus, puede ofrecer consuelo pero nunca ha confiado en su habilidad para llegar emocionalmente a los demás. Siempre fue una fortuna que el moreno supiera como entenderlo, tenía la idea de que había magia involucrada, pero ¿qué importaba eso cuando eran familia? Solo importaba que Severus supiera que lo amaba más que a nada, más que a la manada y la prueba de ello era que estaba ahí con él, pero... si era honesto, no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

Sus dedos con largas y filosas garras apartan el cabello negro de los ojos del hombre, su propia mirada anclada en un punto de la pared rocosa frente a él. No es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no es capaz de mirar como una persona que ama está agonizando.

Traga nerviosamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando un gemido adolorido llega a sus oídos.

Sabe que es el final y Severus lo sabe con absoluta certeza también, no pueden aplazarlo más, todo debe terminar, porque entre más tiempo pasa el dolor es peor y respirar es una agonía superior a todo.

Fenrir suelta la mano de Severus y se gira para tomar de la mochila que dejó abandonada en el rincón cuando llegó, revuelve en su interior, sintiendo los ojos negros fijos en su espalda, esperando por él. Al final, saca una botella del más dulce jugo que pudo conseguir y regresa con Severus.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer sin necesidad de que el brillante mago se lo diga, toma el vial que conservaron cerca para ese momento de un saliente de rocas en la pared, saca el corcho con sus garras y vierte el líquido claro y espeso del cristal a la botella de plástico. El color brillante de la bebida se vuelve turbio al instante, ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse demasiado por terminar con su vida.

Quiere ser quien se lo dé pero sus fuertes y enormes manos tiemblan como nunca lo hicieron, así que simplemente le da la botella a Severus. El moreno tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, y se ve tan pequeño y roto que Fenrir solo siente que su corazón se rompe un poco más, y a pesar de ello, es lo suficientemente fuerte para verter el líquido entre sus labios.

—Sal...

Fenrir aprieta los labios, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero no lo suficiente, el sabor de ese veneno es tan pesado que el olor incluso ha llenado la cueva.

—Busqué y-

—No es tu culpa, el sabor... Las lágrimas de un unicornio no pueden tener un buen sabor.

El hombre aprieta los ojos, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, pero los abre sin importarle que se derramen cuando sus manos son aferradas por unas más pequeñas.

—T- am-... —es capaz de susurrar con su último aliento y Fenrir se rompe.

Un lamento desgarrador sale de lo más hondo de su ser, no es un aullido, no es un grito, es el llanto mismo de su alma al ser arrancada de él.

Sus ojos de brillante color miel destellan con locura y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Severus, tira de él a sus brazos. Lo han perdido, su cachorro se ha ido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien quiere pegarme? ¡Hace muchísimo que no subía uno de esos finales! Juro que amo hacerlo de todo corazón, me dan vida xD ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Han derramado alguna lágrima? ¿Les ha gustado la pareja pese a todo?
> 
> Comentarios llenos de amor aquí.  
Comentarios insultando a la autora aquí.
> 
> Los amo mucho, gracias por leer~  
Besos~


End file.
